


Ear Candy

by doomedpassion2yaoi



Series: In Season [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/doomedpassion2yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They joining Crime Sorcière under duress has paid off in bring the former Oracion Seis closer together, except for Cobra and Macbeth – Erik hates the pervert bastard, and tends to keep either Sawyer or Richard as a buffer between them at all times."</p><p>Everything is as close to being fine and dandy, until Cobra (aka Erik) goes into heat.  Then it becomes a journey to retrieve his chosen mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is off the beaten track, but that's why I like it so much.
> 
> Hopefully I can convince a few of you guys to like it too.
> 
> The title for this fic comes from "My Ear's Candy" by Baek Ji Young & Taeckyeon of 2PM. This song is much less depressing than "Paper Heart". The fic. I'm not so sure about. I'll let you guys be the judge.  
> ~doomedpassion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading Chapter 444: Emperor Spriggan (July 15, 2015 North America EDT), I added some details and tweaked a few things. Mest was working with Jellal facilitating the infiltration of the Albereth Empire (they and Angel were meeting in secret, so not to implicate the others - this should show up in Mest's flashbacks). My comments regarding Angel to Meredy since she was incognito for the year at the Albereth Empire.
> 
> I'm working on Ch. 2 right now and it should be ready next week.  
> ~ doomedpassion

They joining Crime Sorcière under duress has paid off in bring the former Oracion Seis closer together, except for Cobra and Macbeth – Erik hates the pervert bastard, and tends to keep either Sawyer or Richard as a buffer between them at all times. It is fucking annoying. Mutual suspicion of a single person can do that.

“We will stop here for the night.” The _esteemed_ leader – Jellal Fernandes – of their vagabond troupe halts their trek.

“Why?” The pink haired girl who from the outset has been with Jellal bites her bottom lip.

“Cobra needs rest.” Jellal walks over to their ally.

Cobra’s skin is pallid. His usual mop of spiky hair hangs limply against his forehead and sticks to the back of his neck. His arms are wrapped around his abdomen and his cloak is damp, dragging against the rocks as he shuffles forward awkwardly.

As much as Sawyer dislikes and distrusts Jellal, the guy has a point. Erik’s health has been declining, even though he has continuously claimed to be fine, until this morning when burnt up to bad he finally told them the truth. _I’m going into heat. Get me to the Magic Council. Don’t ask questions._

They travel around in circles, attempting to find the location of the Magic Council.

Meredy and Richard keep watch the first night. Meredy and Jellal the next.

Sleeping arrangements of course goes the way Erik wants them, especially since his _condition_ makes him vulnerable. As always, Erik makes sure to always keep at least one person between him and Macbeth, especially at night. At least one of them is a light sleeper – Sawyer and Meredy are, but he trusts her less.

On the third day at the cusp of seventy two hours of travelling, they encounter Rune Knights on their path. It is only then that they are finally close to reaching their goal.

They are all stunned when Erik asks for the Rune Knight who helped arrest them.

“Doranbolt doesn’t exist.”--

“What?”

“His name is Mest Gryder, a member of the defunct guild Fairy Tail.” A young female Rune Knight smiles sadly. “The day we found out who he was and that his mission had been to infiltrate the Magic Council under the alias Doranbolt, our guild disbanded. He is still an esteemed colleague of ours, given that he helped reconstitute the current Magic Council.”

“Watch out.” Racer snaps his fingers. “The Magic Council is fucking breeding nepotism.”

“Mest was one of us,” the lilac haired mage’s companion clenches his fists, “and the _council_ pardoned him for infiltrating are two entirely different things! Give me one reason why I shouldn’t arrest you jokers.”

“Gajeel!”

“Look!” Jellal stalks into the Iron Dragon Slayer’s personal space. “Erik needs Doranbolt, or whatever his name is.”

The Iron Dragon Slayer’s nose wrinkles as he sniffs. “Definitely a heat scent. Alright. We’ll send a message across.”

Every member of the independent guild closes rank around their most vulnerable member. The red haired mage snarls in annoyance. “I’m not fucking fragile.”

“That’s it?” Jellal raises brow. He expects more bureaucratic shuffling, but the council seems more efficiently run that now than during his term of service – if you could call it that.

“It’s better that we offer your friend safe _private_ quarters.” The dark haired mage turns and strides away from the group.

“His pheromones are going to increase a lot more and he’ll be in pain from the heat fever because it’s been far too long already. And some of you idiots are already reacting.”

Sawyer elbows Macbeth in the gut without looking at him.

“And why are you not?” Sawyer narrows his eyes. “You’re a Dragon Slayer, right?”

“He is my mate.” The lilac haired mage leans up and presses a kiss to Gajeel’s cheek. “And it’s not for the lack of trying on Cobra’s part. Anyone male and strong will do when his chosen mate isn’t available, until after the heat. That’s when the self-loathing and depression starts, if the Dragon or Dragon Slayer has been with someone else.”

“Right.” Sawyer snaps his fingers. “You’re that research-girl....Lei or something.”

Levy rolls her eyes. “My name is Levy. Cobra – ”

That girl knows his Chosen mate, and she is mated to a Dragon Slayer. Erik is not going to deny her the politesse of his name. “ _My_ name’s Erik.”

“Alright, Erik,” Levy smiles, “this way.”

Erik follows the purple haired girl as her heels click against the floor. Even with the two three added inches of plastic in the soles of her shoes, she is short. He knows that she is extremely intelligent and strong. She has to be in order to be a Dragon Slayer’s mate more than Rune Knight.

Still, he is wary to trust her. He’s wary to trust anyone. Though, he can hear nothing harmful in her thoughts. “Where are you taking me?”

She keeps moving, all business. “To one of the ambassadorial guest rooms.”

Even on the first step going upstairs, Erik can tell it’s the complete antithesis to the dungeon where he served time. With each step the opulence grows.

The room the female Rune Knight and Iron Dragon Slayer’s mate brings him to is white like the halls outside with rose gold trimmed mouldings. The curtains are a pale pink wash with gold embroidery. It’s soothing. The canopy bed is a carved rose wood with curves for the head and back boards.

Erik is immediately drawn to it and touches the soft sheets reverently. This will be the perfect nest. There’s not much he can add to it, given his life on the run. Still, his Dragon Aspect purrs in delight. If only he can stay here forever…

The Rune Knight coughs and Erik’s attention snaps back to her. His poverty is too obvious at the moment, and he flushes.

The girl just smiles. “Even with the level of Mest’s magic power and zero rest, it’ll take at least twenty four hours to get here. You should rest.”

At the door, the Iron Dragon Slayer’s mate pauses. “I’ll come back with Mest’s uniform. It should help..”

When she comes back, she is gingerly handling her precious burden with gloved hands. Even though she is mated, she knows that her scent as that of the _other_ female can cause aggression in the Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel almost killed Jet and Droy when they got close to her during his rut. She has no plans on being eviscerated thank you.

Erik has removed every piece of clothing he was wearing. It’s laid carefully on the divan at the end of the bed and his duffle at its feet.

She carefully sets the clothing that she scrounged up on the divan and backs out of the room with her hands raised.

He nods at her and waits until the door is locked on the outside and the sound of her foots steps have retreated from his vast hearing range. He pulls back the sheets and crawls across the bed to grab his newest nesting material. He lays them across his pillow and studies the arrangement for a minute before balling all of it up for cuddling with except for large warm cloak, which he uses to cover himself and pulling up the blanket to cover it.

The scent lingering in his chosen mate’s cloak isn’t enough. The simulation of his chosen mate’s warm body and arms around him isn’t enough even when combined with the memory of him supporting his injured body back into cell after the Dragon Invasion fiasco. His insides twist in an attempt to hold it in and it hurts. Alone in the huge bed, he stifles a sob into his chosen mate’s cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 came out a bit earlier than I expected. I was just super hyped about it today. So Chapter 3 will be ready sometime next week.

Mest sits in his window watching and waiting. It seems that has been all he has been doing this half year. There has been no sign of his guild mates, especially their so-called strongest team.

He glances at the communication lacrima cushioned atop the fireplace opposite. Nothing. Jellal will contact him about their secret mission when he’s good and ready.

He leans back against the wall, closing his eyes.

The doorbell rings.

It must be another travelling merchant. He groans. How they _forget_ his disregard for their products has stopped being amusing since the first time.

He goes down to the door anyway. Just in case. The Magic Council, sometimes, calls him up for emergencies.

He squints out the peephole.

Standing in the setting sun is Levy McGarden.

Her brows are creased and she has bags under her eyes. Her lips are pressed together. She hasn’t brought Gajeel.

It must be serious.

Still, Mest opens the door like a true gentleman and allows her past him.

“Levy.” Mest blinks a bit in an effort not to appear half asleep.

“Mest a Dragon Slayer in heat has been asking for you.”

A cut to the chase, it is something Mest expects of Levy in critical situations. But this isn’t quite what he has imagined.

“What?” Mest’s eyes are wide and almost popping out of his head.

“Erik needs you.”

“Who?”

“Former inmate at Era Cobra.”

“W-why?”

“He Chose you. Well, She did.” Levy waves her hands a bit. “It’s a bit complicated, but his Dragon Aspect is Female. So he’s in heat, not rut. Anyway, a Dragon Slayer like their Dragon parent – I can’t very well call them mentor because of the bond that has to develop between the Slayer and the Dragon for the magic to pass well – have one mate for life. They choose their mates based on any or many of various characteristics, spanning from the most primal – scent, sight, sound, taste and or touch – to strength (physical, magical, psychological and or social) etc…”

“He Chose me?”

“Yes.” Levy puts her hands on her hips. “You’re going to come with me. And you’re going to talk to Erik at the least.”

“I – you still haven’t told me why?”

Levy sighs and presses a hand to her forehead. “Generally, a Dragon or Dragon Slayer will Chose their mates according to complementary characteristics. It can be a single thing or very many things. You’ll have to talk to Erik.”

“Speaking of which, we’re short on time.”

Mest snaps his fingers together. “Then we’ll teleport.”

The purple haired mage flicks him on the arm. “You need to preserve your energy for when you talk to him.”

Mest crosses his arms. “I barely know him. I am _not_ having sex with him.”

“I’m not asking you to. Geez!” Levy slaps a hand to her forehead. “Men! Not everything is about sex.”

She glares at him. “He’ll need you to be close. He’ll need you to be friendly in a _platonic_ manner. He might not even want or need sex.”

“But…”

“Look the mating drive is just that.” Levi rolls her eyes. “It does not have to be answered.”

“Natsu and Gray…”

“They already loved each other before Natsu’s Heat.”

The purple haired rune knight grabs the older mage’s hand and yanks him out the door and down several flights of stairs. The last slivers of orange are beginning to fade to midnight blue. Street lamps have already sparked to life.

There is a car waiting at the entrance.

Levi shoves Mest inside. “Sit. Sleep if you want. It’s going to take a while.”

“Shouldn’t I?”

“Tomorrow.” Levi closes the door with a click. “You should rest tonight so you’re fresh. You’ll need to go fast.”

“Fine.” Mest’s head snaps forward. “One more thing. I need…”

“I have it.” Levi throws the communication lacrima from the fireplace into Mest’s waiting arms.

“How did you?”

“You have things going on.” She holds the older man’s gaze. “You transitioned from being a full time member of the Magic Council to consult. Whatever you’re doing it skirts the edges of the law, but I’m familiar with your justice. I’m guessing it has something to do with the Master. And maybe Crime Sorciere. You’re the one who let Oracion Seis members go.”

Mest’s jaw drops.

“Former resident genius of Fairy Tail, remember?” Levy smiles breezily. “Let’s go.”

She vaults into the seat at the front of the car and straps the SE-plug cable to her right arm.

Mest settles into his seat, which is surprisingly comfortable. A few minutes into the drive he revises his assessment.

Traveling with Levy at the SE-plug is not as relaxing as Mest has thought it might be. She drives at a furious pace. He who is used to traveling at the speed of light is nauseous. But then the traveling he does on his own is much smoother than the drive on the aging road.

He clutches a hand to his mouth and the other to his roiling stomach. Oh god I’m dying. It comes out as a muffled moan.

Levy laughs as she pulses more power into the cable.

The car throws a sharp curve. Mest flies from his seat to the other end despite his seat belt. His head slams against the door. He groans dizzy _and_ queasy. He whimpers.

Levy pulls the car to an almost gentle halt.

“We’re getting Kinana.”

“Huh?” Mest holds a hand to his head, trying to stave off a possible concussion.

“She was Erik’s partner, ne?”

“Oh her.” Mest remembers the dark purple haired girl from the Grand Magic Games who ran after Cobra prior to his re-arrest. He remembers the equal sadness and hope in her eyes that night, when she understood what Erik meant when he told her to get lost. “Why didn’t he choose her?”

Levy shrugs.

She unplugs her arm from the fuel converting contraption and hops off the driver’s seat. She bounds up the stairs to an apartment at the corner of the street and rings the door bell.

Mest attempts clumsily to take deep breaths. His nausea slowly, but surely abates. He sighs a breath of relief.

But not before an irate purple haired girl storms out of the building towards the car. She may as well have steam coming out her ears.

“I got your message, Levy.”

The lighter haired girl nods and doesn’t comment on the shortness of her friend’s words. Instead she climbs back up to her seat.

The girl turns to the passenger seat and sticks her head through the open window.

“Even though you’re my superior,” she glares at Mest from across the seats. “you better not hurt Erik! I’ll find some way to pay you back, got it?”

She was definitely a girl from their guild – fierce, independent and complete mother hen.

“Yare yare.” Mest scratches the back of his head. He has never been good with women like that. Heck, Wendy in her Dragon Slayer mode freaks him the hell out, even though she’s half his size and three quarters his age.

Kinana turns back to Levy and yanks her out of the driver’s seat. “I’ll drive. You can sit next to me.”

Suddenly Mest feels cold sweat pouring down his back. If Levy – sweet and intelligent – drives like a demon from hell he doesn’t know if he can handle Kinana’s driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think.  
> ~ doomedpassion


	3. Chapter 3

He is right. When they finally stop to rest at a roadhouse, Mest stumbles out of the car. His legs are jelly and the shell of the car door is covered in vomit. At the very least, his companion – Levy – is not much better than him.

Kinana, though, is rather chipper. “We’re making good time!”

Mest huffs.

“I think that is taking it a bit too far, Kinana.” Levy staggers towards the darker haired girl. “Our bodies aren’t built for such speeds.”

She blushes. “And being a Dragon-Slayer’s mate…”

“Oh.” Kinana’s smile turns down. “I’m sorry Levy-chan. But I’m really worried about Erik!”

Levy scratches her cheek and laughs awkwardly. “I’m actually more worried about headquarters. Erik has dangerous friends.”

She sighs. “Gajeel doesn’t really like them except Meredy and Jellal. I hope he doesn’t start a fight.”

Kinana frowns.

The lighter haired girl reaches over and squeezes her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Gajeel won’t let anything happen to Erik. He’s good at his job, even though he can get…enthusiastic.”

“If you say so…” The dark haired girl lowers the output of her magical energy by about ten percent.

At this range, she is still driving like a maniac, but at least it isn’t death courting anymore. Mest is able to lean back a bit in his seat without feeling concussive bouncing between his head and the seat. He is also able to hold whatever solid left in his stomach inside, instead of painting the door’s shell with vomit again. But that may just be him not having eaten anything during their little rest stop. His coffee though burns to make a return trip.

He grunts when it crawls up his throat.

The girls outside seem to be doing fine. But then they have access to fresh air.

He can’t wait until they get to headquarters. Although, he’s not quite sure what he’s going to do or say when he sees Cobra. The last time he’s seen the punk, he was mouthy as all hell. He is too much like Natsu but with an attitude problem.

Natsu…when is the kid coming homing home? Things in Albereth are not going quite as well as they can have.

The Master while in no immediate danger yet, it is only because Emperor Spriggan has yet to return. Even worse, his – and Jellalès spy – has been found out. He is not in the position to contact her sister. There is always a chance of counter-espionage.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. Why is everything suddenly complicating now?

No matter. He’ll have to finish up with the punk and get back to waiting for Natsu and the others as fast as possible.

There is no other option.

He has been thinking too long. They are now at their latest and last rest stop for the night. It is outside a rather shabby inn, but given its proximity to the road there are not many complaints to be made. They _are_ in a hurry.

“What’s with the brooding face?”

Mest shakes his head.

“Get out.” Kinana, small though she is has the strength of a mule, hauls him out of the car by his collar. “We’re leaving early tomorrow – at dawn.”

The dark haired male bows his head and does his best not to grumble. Tomorrow will be another ride from hell, especially with those two speed demons driving.

At least he will make the trip and be done as quickly as possible. That thought is not as much a comfort as he thinks it may have been. He trudges after them and tries not to drag his feet, lest one of them decides to bully him inside.

He has a room to himself. Thank Mavis. He splats on his bed without removing his clothes or his boots. The early drive and the speed is too much for him to handle; and he falls asleep without much tossing.

The final lag of the trip is a blur of discomfort, which Mest keeps quiet about.

They arrive at dusk.

The two girls alight the vehicle after it jerks to a halt. One – Levy – goes to the door and greets her lover. The other – Kinana – yanks the door open in the back and glares expectantly at her passenger.

Mest stumbles out of the car much like the last couple times. He manages to straighten himself out and march up the stairs.

The moment they walk through the doors, Gajeel grabs older man by the shoulder and hauls him over to a side room. “That kid is in Heat Fever. He’s going to act like your female.”

Mest twists away from the younger man’s tight grip and rolls his abused shoulder. “You don’t need to be crass.”

The Iron Dragon Slayer snarls. “I’d beat the shit out of you for something like that, but the kid won’t take it. He’ll only hurt himself trying to attack me now.”

The black haired man clenches his fists. “He is literally a female. I’m sure you remember Wendy’s speech from after Tenrou Island before Gray and Natsu did their thing.”

He pokes the older man in the chest. “You need to provide his basic needs – food, shelter, safety.”

Mest huffs. “How long will this last?”

“If you reject him now, he’ll limp his way to death.” Gajeel swipes a hand over his brow, his features pinched and resigned. “He’s too weak to move much by now, so he can’t try to kill himself.”

The older man stiffens. “Then there is no choice but to…”

“To accept him.” The dark haired Dragon Slayer nods short and sharp.

He knows the older man is honourable, that he’ll protect the life he spared. However, that man also feels nothing for the redheaded Dragon Slayer confined to his bed upstairs.

Gajeel shakes his head. This can only end badly. He watches the dark haired man walks out the door and up the stairs. He can only be glad for now that this room’s sound proofed walls muffled most of their conversation from that pair of sensitive ears upstairs. Still that man’s only mission now seems to be to break the young Dragon Slayer’s heart however non-intentional.

Erik can hear that familiar gait and murmur of that voice. His mate is finally here. He whines deep in his throat. He does not have the energy to move. He’s spent too long trying to fight the mating instinct. Because it is _him_. He hates the bastard.

Except, every time he recalls that hatred, all he wants to do is curl up and _die_. His body chemistry is not made to experience hatred for the one to whom he is destined to belong. He can hear whimpering, and he flinches when he realizes the sound is coming from his own throat.

Mest is a shadow in the doorway, illuminated by the ceiling lights from the hall. “We should talk.”

“Please.” Erik’s eyes glow in the dark, but they’re mostly sheltered by the layers of fabric wrapped around him. “I need you.”

“The Albereth Empire situation is growing more concerning by the moment. There is not much time I can spend here. Will it be enough if I fucked you?”

That comment is in enough to cause a surge of anger-hatred that burns like acid in the Dragon Slayer’s blood. Erik glares. “Don’t treat me like a business transaction.”

“The fate of Fiore is at stake. I do not have the time to play house with you.”

“Well!” The redhead throws up his arms. “Truth comes out. Always the good soldier.”

“Do you or do you not want to live?”

“Of course I want to live!” Erik yanks the older man closer by the collar of his shirt. “That’s why I need you here. With me!”

Mest grimaces. He remembers Levy’s explanation.

A Dragon Slayer like their Dragon mentors need the presence of their mate to survive during their mating season. They depend on their counterpart at intervals to provide and protect, and they will do the same for them. This is due to fluctuations in their magical power, since they consume most of it in the stead of food and water. It is a process that maximizes contact between mates.

“If it’s such a chore get out.” Erik shoves the older man away and turns away.

He pulls the covers and whatever fabric Levy has commandeered from his chosen mate’s spare stash over his head. Here, at least, he can pretend that everything is okay – his mate accepts him and is staying with him.

The last thing the older man sees is the bright sheen of wetness spilling out of dulling garnet eyes.

Mest turns and closes the door behind him. He pretends he doesn’t hate himself for doing it. That he does not feel like he has left behind something vital. Each step he takes away from the room with that precious thing he won’t acknowledge drags at his feet and the beat of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this chapter today. Usually I let them sit for a day or two and re-read it, but I just wanted to finish this fic so I can move on to the Gray/Natsu, Gajevi and Rogue/Sting segments.


End file.
